Misterio & Discreción
by KEBenavent
Summary: Dos hermanos llaman la atención de una chica, con vidas opuestas como el día y la noche. Guardan secretos que ella buscará revelar, pero ella también tiene el suyo: es un vampiro. *No fanfic* 2017
1. Sinópsis

Adrien y Luke Mendel no son normales, estos hermanos tienen mundos opuestos. Adrien estudia, ejercita y se divierte al brillar el sol. Luke ya tiene su rutina de noche, tanto para fiestas como la universidad.

Esto es lo primero que nota Katja a las pocas semanas de entrar a la universidad. Sólo los ha visto juntos al atardecer y otros dicen que a veces también se encuentran al amanecer.

La curiosidad de la chica aumenta en cuanto intercambia palabras con uno de ellos iniciando su propósito para desvelar el secreto de estos hermanos un tanto raros.

Claro está que ella también oculta un secreto: es un vampiro.

2017


	2. 1

Hoy por fin sentiría el sol en mi piel otra vez.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y ya no podía esperar más. Digamos que esa vez fue para nada agradable; desde ese día el bronceado dejó de apetecerme.

Pero no todo había sido tan malo, conocí personas que jamás creí que se cruzarían en mi camino y agradezco que así fue. Viajé por muchos lugares e hice más de lo que me hubiese imaginado ¡y sólo de noche!

Hace un par de años me topé con una adorable pareja, quienes hasta el momento han sido mis amigos más cercanos y gracias a ellos iba a poder salir al sol de nuevo: Jade y Cathal.

Ambos brujos descendientes de largas generaciones. Y seguro se preguntarán ¿cómo alguién como yo se hace amiga de dos hechiceros?

La respuesta era fácil: soy **encantadora**.

Bueno, está bien un poco de ego no hace mal a nadie. La verdad es que en parte por eso y agregándole que le había salvado la vida a Jade cuando nos conocimos.

La pareja agradecida me ofreció un favor a cambio y yo les pedí que me crearan un amuleto para poder caminar a la luz del día. Aceptaron.

Estarán cuestionándose qué pasó para que después de años me cumplieran mi anhelo.

Pues digamos que para crear el amuleto se necesitaba, a parte de la magia, una piedra preciosa un tanto insólita y hasta hace poco pudieron dar con un vendedor. Se la conocía como piedra o gema de Sol.

Nunca fui de usar anillos pero uno que me salvaría de hacerme ¡puff!era la excepción.

En fin, en el trayecto no sólo había ganado mi libertad de las sombras... gané dos amigos sin buscarlos. Jade sería mi compañera de habitación y gracias a que con ella no necesitaría esconderme tenía una mini-heladera completa de lo que me gustaba.

Sí, sangre y sí, soy un vampiro. Y eso es sólo el comienzo.

—Todavía sigues despierta —musitó Jade, su voz sonaba ronca y no podía evitar bostezar— aunque tratándose de ti, la paciencia no es tu fuerte.

Reí por lo bajo y ella se levantó de la cama y fue a la mía: —Kata, se que pasaste años esperando este momento pero... son las tres de la madrugada. ¡Duérmete!

Sólo negué con la cabeza intentando contener la risa. Recuerdo cuando la primera vez que intercambié palabras con ella, o más bien ella me escuchó porque en esos tiempos parecía que le habían amputado la lengua.

Y pues de a poco fuimos hallando trozos de su lengua y a veces hasta necesitamos cortársela de nuevo.

—Quiero dormir pero te recuerdo que mi horario está ligeramente alterado.

Ella asintió con sarcasmo:

—Unas doce horas o más —susurró para ella misma entre que miraba su celular. Sabía que la estaba oyendo, aun si lo dijera con el mismo volumen—, no te culpo... a mi tampoco me gustaría rostizarme.

No tenía idea de cómo lo logró pero Jade contaba con el don de cansar mi mente, o quizá algún hechizo bajo la manga; porque me había dormido y hasta donde recordaba estaba fresca.

Agarré mi teléfono, eran las seis y media. Los nervios entraron a mi piel, hasta me pareció volver a sentir mi corazón aunque este llevara muerto bastante tiempo.

Observé la cama de mi compañera, seguía dormida. No quería hacer esto sin ella sin embargo, era incluso más gruñona que yo en la mañanas. Me ganó el entusiasmo.

—Jade, el sol ya salió —murmuré cerca de ella con la mayor tranquilidad que podía simular—. Y esto lo tengo que hacer con mi rubia preferida.

Todavía con mi tenaz empeño me fui a mi cama y tomé mi almohada.

 _¡Tranquilos! No la voy a matar._

Midiendo mi fuerza sobrehumana lancé la almohada hacia ella. Jade no tardó en responder y sólo bastó que levantara su mano para que detuviera a tiempo el objeto.

—Siempre tan predecible, Katja —se levantó de la cama y agarró el almohadón para luego arrojármelo con potencia. Fue directo al ventanal— ¿Segura?

Asentí animada y me acerqué. La rubia no perdió tiempo, corrió las cortinas sin dejar de verme.

Al notar que aún seguía con vida me abrazó con fuerza, ambas llorábamos de la emoción del momento.

Esa sensación era indescriptible, el Sol tocaba mi piel fría otra vez. Jadie me había regalado parte de la humanidad que había perdido hace mucho.

Quizá ya estábamos a mano pero jamás me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que camino de día, hoy comenzaran las clases en la universidad. Miro por la ventana, afuera había un montón de jóvenes yendo a sus respectivas asignaturas.

Estaba lista y sólo quedaba esperar a Jade que fue a buscar a Cathal, que había llegado ayer por la noche de una búsqueda de grimorios; para fuéramos los tres, aunque él ya estaba en tercer año compartía algunas asignaturas con nosotras.

Cathal tenía la apariencia de todo un chico que ningún padre querría cerca de sus hijas: tatuajes, piercings y fumaba de vez en cuando junto con un cabello azabache y su mirada verde agua que le hacían juego.

No obstante todo quedaba en fachadas; era un chico de temperamento sereno y divertido. No eran tan opuestos con Jade, se complementaban.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la adorable pareja. El chico de los penetrantes ojos se dirigió a saludarme y yo lo recibí con un breve abrazo.

—¡Kat! Cómo te sienta la luz sol... hasta pareces humana —le di un leve golpe en el brazo, él fijó su mirada en mi mano izquierda dónde tenía el anillo— Al fín que usas un regalo que yo te hice.

—Bueno, esta vez te luciste y sería descortés no hacerlo brillar —expresé con felicidad, ambos eran geniales— ¡Ah! Espérate un presente para octubre, Catch.

Asintió sonriendo mientras rodeaba a su chica con su brazo. Agarré mi bolso con mis carpetas y junto con ellos salimos de la habitación rumbo a la clase de Finanzas.

Llegamos al salón que todavía estaba algo vacío, nos ubicamos en la tercera hilera del frente y a los pocos minutos la sala estaba repleta de estudiantes que incluso algunos se habían quedado parados.

El profesor llegó y dando inicio a mi primera clase.

La cátedra pasó más rápido de que lo hubiese pensado, ya tenía tres hojas llenas de mapas conceptuales o como Jade los llamaba: garabatos por mi letra.

Bueno tenía una ventaja que el resto no, mis sentidos agudizadospor cinco vecessobre el resto.

En cuanto me di cuenta ya serían las once del mediodía, la segunda clase ya había finalizado. Catch y Jade se quedaron en la habitación, tenían hambre pero de ellos mismos.

Yo, por mi parte tenía mi propio "café" para saciarme y me quedé deambulando un poco por el campus del instituto que era enorme, muchos alumnos por el lugar miraban sus celulares como también mantenían conversaciones entre ellos.

Busqué una mesa dónde sentarme y cotillear en la web tanto con la laptop como con mi teléfono. Encontré una que estaba desocupada, fui hacia ella y coloqué mis cosas para luego sentarme.

Saqué mi computadora de la mochila y la encendí, era mi tiempo de ocio y no quería desperdiciarlo.

 _Computadora*WiFi*Tiempo Libre = El Paraíso_

Estaba tan concentrada visitando varias páginas a vez que no prestaba atención a mi alrededor. Hasta que noté que en aquella mesa no era la única, la compartía con un chico bastante curioso.

Era un muchacho joven, de la edad de Cathal más o menos, se mantenía leyendo entre que escuchaba música por sus auriculares y fumaba tranquilo, cuidando de no dañar su libro.

Al parecer el chico no había querido romper mi concentración y sólo decidió sentarse. Bueno no me molestaba, estaba tan ensimismado en lo suyo.

No le distinguía mucho el rostro, pero podía jurar que era bastante alto y no estaba tan mal que digamos.

Su calma avivó mi curiosidad, así que traté de buscar conversación.

Animada comencé con el primordial hola aunque el chico ni se había inmutado. Volví a repetir el saludo pero fue lo mismo; y así pasaron unos diez intento fallidos de más.

Mi stock de paciencia había terminado, respiré con fuerza y le quité uno de sus audífonos:

— **Hola** —repliqué con lentitud, mi voz había tomado un timbre áspero.

Por un instante levantó su vista hacia mi:

—Si no quieres parecer una cotorra, será mejor que evites repetir más de dos veces lo mismo —alegó monótono volviendo a su libro—... escuché cada saludo desde el primero.

 _Con un simple "hola" de regreso hubiese sido suficiente._

Es como si hubiese desconectado todos los cables de respuesta de mi cerebro, le estaba dando la razón a este cretino con aires de 'interesante'.

—Pensé que estabas sordo —fue mi respuesta un tanto floja, no quería discutir por algo tan simple—, ¿de dónde eres?

Sin dejar de lado su libro respondió: —De otro lugar.

De lo más imposible de creer, mi carisma siendo arrollada por alguien poco locuaz. Y todavía ni así dejaba de insistir cuando todas sus respuestas eran sí, noomenos de cuatro palabras.

Acepté a duras penas que me había ganado por knock out esta ronda. Miré la hora en mi celular y decidí que era hora de ir a la cafetería, hablar sola me daba hambre.

—¿Puedes decirme la hora por favor? —sostuvo mi mano antes de que lo dejara solo.

 _¿Estás de broma?_

—Dime tu nombre y te la diré.

De inmediato tiró el cigarrillo en el tacho de basura, cerró el libro y se quitó los auriculares:

—Me llamo Brandon y perdón por los minutos anteriores —extendió su mano y yo la recibí completando el saludo—, es que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

Asentí y miré el reloj de nuevo. Me podía imaginar mi cara de sorpresa.

—Son una menos cuarto —ya satisfecho iba a irse pero lo detuve, faltaba algo— ¿Como te apellidas Brandon?

Esbozó una sonrisa que no me daba buena espina.

—Lee... Brandon Lee.

Mis ganas de arrancar cabezas aumentaron.

—Al menos estamos a mano, ninguno sabe el nombre del otro —salí de ahí echa una furia pero ya me vengaría en cuanto se pusiera el sol. Averiguar su número de habitación sería sencillo.

Escucho su voz a la distancia, volteé para ver qué quería el hijo muerto y "revivido" de Bruce Lee:

—Nos vemos, Katja Brühn.

Prendió otro cigarrillo y colocándose los cascos de música se fue en dirección opuesta a mi.

 _Maldito_.

*

*

*

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, dejen su opinión abajo.**_

 _ **Mientras sean críticas constructivas no hay problema :)**_


End file.
